Is it Love or Hatred?
by RosaSilvermist
Summary: This is a Draco Malfoy love story with an oc of mine but it also involves the lovable Weasly twins and the golden trio. Rosa Silvermist is a girl with a strange history. Read about her time at Hogwarts and her discovery of who she really is. Fred and George are like brothers to her and Harry's like the twin she never had (they aren't twins though, I meant metaphorically) Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Is it love or hatred?**

**CHAPTER 1**

**(A/N) This is my first Harry Potter FanFic. Please review and tell me what you think (just please don't be too harsh!)**

Rosa Silvermist looked around the busy platform. She knew how to get to platform 9 and ¾ but knew absolutely no one. She was starting her 4th year but it was her first time at Hogwarts because she had been home-schooled for her first 3 years.

"Um…excuse me?" She said nervously to a red-haired, plump woman.

"Yes dearie?"

"I'm going to Hogwarts and it's my first time and I have no idea where to go. Could you help me please?" The woman smile and said,

"Of course dear! Are you going into your 4th year? I have a son who is and two sons in the fifth. What's your name? I'm Mrs Weasly."

"I'm Rosa Silvermist." Rosa replied, feeling glad she had found such a kind and helpful person. Mrs Weasly's eyes widened.

"Well I never! A Silvermist at Hogwarts!" She exclaimed. Rosa looked shocked for a moment and then she laughed.

"I forgot! My family is the family that no one knows anything about isn't it?"

"Yes dearie! We all know who you are, but nothing about you and… FRED! GEORGE! DON'T YOU DARE!" Mrs Weasly suddenly yelled. Rosa jumped as two alarmingly identical boys appeared beside her.

"Sorry mum!" Said Fred (or was it George?), grinning.

"It was just…" Said George.

"A bit of…" Said Fred

"Fun." They both said simultaneously. They finally spotted Rosa looking at them with a grin on her face.

"Who's this mum?" Fred asked, a slight smirk on his face. Mrs Weasly seemed to remember she was in the middle of helping Rosa.

"Oh yes! Boys, this is Rosa Silvermist!"

(FRED'S POV)

I looked at the girl. She was quite tall (not as tall as me of course) and had straight, dark-brown hair that went slightly past her shoulders. She looked slightly Asian and had large, emerald green eyes.

She blushed slightly as mum went on explaining about the Silvermist family, even though we both already knew all there was to know about them.

"Yes mum." I interrupted. "George and I already know all that." I turned to Rosa, "Are you going into the fourth year?" I asked. She nodded her head.

"We have a brother who's in the fourth year." Said George. "Here he comes now." I turned around to see Ron and Harry approaching. As I looked closer, I realised Ron was staring at Rosa, a dazed expression on his face.

**(A/N) Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**(A/N) Okay, Chapter 2 at last. Please review and tell me what you think.**

(Still Fred's POV)

"Hello everyone." Said Harry, looking at all of us. His eyes came to a rest on Rosa and their eyes, both a startling emerald green, locked together. "Who's this?" He asked, his eyes still locked with Rosa's.

"Harry dear, this is Rosa Silvermist. Remember we once told you about the Silvermist family? Rosa here is going to be starting her fourth year." Mum explained. Harry extended his hand to Rosa who immediately shook it.

"Nice to meet you Rosa."

"Nice to meet you too Harry." She looked at Ron, who looked curiously shy and was half behind Harry. "Um, nice to meet you too…"

"Ron. Ron Weasly." He mumbled. I looked at George who grinned back at me. We both stood behind Ron and suddenly gave him a big PUSH.

"WHOOPS!" We yelled in unison as Ron fell forwards and banged into Rosa.

"FRED! GEORGE!" Mum screamed. "APOLOGISE AT ONCE!" Harry tried to stifle a laugh and George and I were in silent stiches. Even Mum could barely hold in a laugh at the look on Ron's face as he apologised to Rosa profusely, glaring at us whilst doing so. Rosa suddenly burst into laughter and I stared at her in surprise.

'She has a sense of humour!' I thought to myself. I looked at George who looked exactly as I did and we both grinned.

"Well Georgie," I whispered, "We may have found ourselves a new partner in crime."

"My thoughts exactly Freddie. My thoughts exactly." He said thoughtfully. I looked at Rosa and smiled. This year was definitely going to be fun.

**(A/N) Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**(A/N) Yay! A follower already! Thanks to PrincessJirachi. Please review and tell me what you think.**

(Ron's POV)

I glared at Fred and George.  
'Stupid jerks! I've made a fool of myself already.' I thought to myself bitterly. I looked at Rosa who had finally stopped laughing and was looking at the twins like they were amazing. Harry elbowed me in the ribs.

"Ron, what's up with you?" He hissed. "Rosa's asked you three times now if you are okay and all you have done in stare at her and the twins." Fred and George stepped forward.

"I think Ronniekins is suffering from…" Fred started.

"A severe case of…"George continued.

"UDL." They finished simultaneously. I looked at them suspiciously.

"What's UDL?" I asked.

"Un..." Said George.

"Desired." Said Fred.

"Love." They both said together. Harry and Rosa burst into laughter (probably because my face was bright red and I was stuttering desperately). I glared at Fred and George again. 'Why?' I thought to myself bitterly. 'Why me?'

(Rosa's POV)

'Fred and George are so cool!' I thought to myself. 'And poor Ron! I wonder why he was so embarrassed. They were just teasing him. I think.'

"Hey Rosa." Said Fred. I turned to him. "We'd better get on the train now. George and I'll see you later. Harry and Ronniekins will show you where to go." And with that last little tease, Fred and George waved goodbye and got onto the train. Harry turned to me.

"We should go and find a compartment now." He said. I nodded and waved goodbye to Mrs Weasly. Then I followed Harry onto the train, Ron close behind. 'I'm going to Hogwarts!' I yelled in my head. 'I can't believe it!' We sat down in an empty compartment.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked Ron. I was about to ask who this Hermione was when the door opened and a bushy-haired girl walked in.

"Hey guys." She said to the boys.

"Hey Hermione." She suddenly saw me.

"Hello. What's your name?" She asked me.

"I'm Rosa Silvermist." I replied, waiting for the outburst that was sure to come.

"SILVERMIST!" Hermione exclaimed. "A pleasure to meet you! I'm Hermione Granger." But before I could reply, the door of our compartment opened again and a blond-haired boy stood smirking in the doorway.

"Well if it isn't the Golden trio." He sneered. "Wee little potty, weasel and the dirty little mudblood." Then he spotted me and the smirk became a grin. "Who's your little friend then?" He asked. "What's your name?"

"Shut up and get out of here Malfoy." Harry snapped. The boy, Malfoy, grinned again and shook his head.

"Tut, tut Potter. I can't even asked a girl her name can I?" He let out a laugh and looked at me again. "You don't want to hang around with this lot love. You'd be better off with me." He smirked. I stood up angrily.

"Listen here Malfoy. Number One, do not call me love! Number Two, I'd rather hang out with this lot than the likes of you and Number Three, GET OUT OF HERE!" And with that, I shoved him out of our compartment and closed the door in his face. I turned and looked at the others sheepishly. They were staring at me in surprise. "What?" I asked. "He was really rude and was getting on my nerves." Ron was the first to speak.

"That was bloody brilliant!" He said hoarsely. Harry spoke next.

"Too right it was!" He exclaimed. Hermione looked at me.

"Thank you." She said softly. I grinned and sat back down again.

"So you're a muggle-born?" I asked Hermione. She looked at me anxiously. "Don't worry, I don't have anything against them." I assured her. She relaxed and nodded her head.

"Yes I am. Harry is a Half-blood and Ron is a Pure-blood."

"More like a blood traitor." Laughed Ron. I grinned again.

"What about you?" Hermione asked suddenly. "I mean, you're a Silvermist! No one even knows what blood group you belong too because you know all there is to know about the Wizarding world and…"

"All there is to know about the Muggles." I finished. I looked at them nervously. "I'm afraid I can't tell you." They frowned.

"Why?" Asked Harry. "Don't you trust us?" I gave a slight laugh and shook my head.

"Of course I trust you!" I took a deep breath and looked at them all. "I can't tell you, because I don't know."


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**(A/N) Thanks for the reviews! You have no idea how much they mean to me *sob*. Thanks to Ash and Irissusan for that! Also thanks to youngbean for the follow.**

**Ash- I'm glad you like my story! And I'm still writing this story so more chapters are on their way!**

**Irissusan- When I got the idea of the Silvermist family I wanted to keep a lot of it a mystery and I'm glad you like that!**

**Disclaimer: Before I forget. I don't own anything apart from ideas and the Silvermist family.**

(3rd person)

Harry, Ron and Hermione stared at Rosa.

"You don't know?" Hermione said, a confused look on her face. "How…?"

"Well you see, the Silvermist family know so many secrets about everything there is to know. Even one little fact could get us killed. Because of this, we find out certain facts at a certain age. By the time we're about 40 we only know half of our knowledge. It's all written down." Rosa explained.

"Wow!" Ron gasped.

"That's so fascinating!" Hermione exclaimed.

"When will you find out what blood you are?" Harry asked. Rosa thought for a moment.

"I think… When I'm 16, so in 2 years' time." She replied.

"Will you tell us then?" Harry asked.

"Of course not!" She said jokingly. Then, on seeing their expressions, hastily said, "Joke guys, of course I will!" And they all laughed.

"Seriously though." Said Harry, when their laughter had died down, "Does your family really know so much?" Rosa nodded. "That's so cool!" Rosa laughed.

"Well, you all seem to know about me but tell me stuff about you! I mean, I know about Harry of course but what about you two?" Rosa asked Ron and Hermione.

"Well," Began Ron, "I'm the second youngest of 7 children. There's my brother Bill, my brother Charlie, my brother Percy, my brothers Fred and George, me and my sister Ginny."

"Wow! That's a lot of brothers!" Laughed Rosa. She turned to Hermione, "What about you Hermione?"

"I am an only child. My parents are muggles and they're both dentists."

"What's a detist?" Asked a confused Ron. They laughed.

"Not detist Ron, DENTIST!" Harry explained. "They look at people's teeth." Ron looked even more confused at before.

"But I'm looking at your teeth. Does that make me a desint?" Ron asked.

"DENTIST Ron and no it doesn't!" Hermione yelled exasperatedly. "When we say 'look at people's teeth' it means they look after them." She explained. Seeing that Ron still hadn't understood Hermione threw her hands in the air, announcing that she gave up.

"What about that Malfoy kid? Who is he?" Rosa asked suddenly. The atmosphere in the compartment changed quickly. Harry clenched his fists whilst Ron had a venomous look on his face. Hermione sighed. "Draco Malfoy is a boy in our year. He's a pure-blood in Slytherin and he really hates Harry. And us too." She explained.

"He's a right little snake!" Ron spat and Harry found himself nodding his head vigorously in agreement. Rosa looked slightly worried. "I hope I'm not in Slytherin." She said anxiously. The others looked at her. "So do I." Said Harry, "That would be awful!" Hermione sat thinking for a moment. She turned to Rosa.

"Did your parents come to Hogwarts?" She asked thoughtfully.

"Well, my mum only came in her sixth year and she was an inter-houser." Rosa replied.

"A what?" Harry asked, completely perplexed. Rosa laughed again.

"She was the first inter-houser at Hogwarts. It means she had the qualities of being in all the houses and the sorting hat couldn't decide where she should go."

"But doesn't the hat take your decision into consideration?" Asked Harry. Rosa grinned.

"That's just it! My mum couldn't decide where to go! She didn't mind and she said she wanted to go wherever she fit best! The sorting hat couldn't decide so she became Hogwarts's first inter-houser. That means that every week she would be in a different house." Rosa explained.

"Wow! That must have been really difficult!" Hermione gasped.

"Actually no." Rosa replied, "She said she enjoyed it and got to know everyone better."

"So do you think you'll be an inter-houser too?" Ron asked. Rosa shrugged.

"What about your dad?" Harry asked. Rosa's features closed up slightly and her fists clenched.

"I don't know anything about my dad. He left my other, Merlin knows why, and he erased all of my mother's memory of him." She muttered darkly. Harry, Ron and Hermione where shocked.

"That's horrible!" Hermione finally whispered.

"Why did he do that?" Harry asked in a quiet voice. Rosa felt a lump in her throat as she shrugged. There was a horrible silence and then…

"WE'RE HERE!" Ron yelled and Harry let out a shriek (much like a girl's!) of delight. Rosa felt herself smiling and she let out a WHOOP of joy! Her excitement quelled her anxiety slightly as Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the carriages. In no time at all they were outside the castle. Rosa's mouth fell open in awe as she stared at the magnificent building. She let Harry lead her to a stern looking professor.

"I have to go into the hall now but Professor McGonagall will tell you what you need to do." He whispered as her squeezed her hand comfortingly. She smiled at him.

"See you later!" He said. Rosa walked nervously up to Professor McGonagall.

"Um… Excuse me, Professor?" She stuttered nervously. The tall woman turned and smiled at the nervous girl.

"You must be Miss Silvermist!" She said warmly. "Come on my dear, since you are new you shall be sorted last. This way!" And she pushed Rosa gently through the giant doors. As soon as she entered behind the first years all chattering stopped and she felt herself go red. Everyone's eyes were on her and whispers of, 'She's a Silvermist!' were floating round. Suddenly there was a loud wolf-whistle and a chorus of laughter followed. Fred and George stood up angrily and yelled a couple of not-so-nice words whilst telling the boys to keep their mouths shut. Rosa looked at the teacher's table where Dumbledore was smiling down at her. She smiled slightly back and fidgeted anxiously all through the sorting. Then, all too soon, McGonagall called her name. "Rosa Silvermist?" Feeling everyone's eyes on her, Rosa walked up to the stool and sat down. The sorting hat was placed upon her head.

"Well, well!" It said to her. "Another Silvermist. I remember your parents well."

'_My parents?' _Thought Rosa, '_Do you know who my father is_?' She asked.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you." It said and Rosa sighed. "Now let's see. Oh dear! I'm not even going to try with this one! AN INTER-HOUSER!" It yelled and Rosa jumped at its loudness.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**(A/N) Took a while but here it is! Chapter 5. Thanks to RuthlessNReckless and Missanimelover for the follows and favourites! **

**Disclaimer: I am not J K Rowling (unfortunately). Other than the Silvermist family and the idea of inter-housing, nothing belongs to me.**

_(Previously)_

_The sorting hat was placed upon her head. _

"_Well, well!" It said to her. "Another Silvermist. I remember your parents well."_

'_My parents?' Thought Rosa, 'Do you know who my father is?' She asked._

"_I'm afraid I can't tell you." It said and Rosa sighed. "Now let's see. Oh dear! I'm not even going to try with this one! AN INTER-HOUSER!" It yelled and Rosa jumped at its loudness._

Suddenly the hall burst into applause and Rosa grinned happily. The hat then shouted out the order of the houses.

"GRYFFINDOR! RAVENCLAW! SLYTHERN! HUFFLEPUFF!" It yelled and Rosa stood up and gave the hat to Professor McGonagall. Then she made her way to the noisy Gryffindor table. Fred and George gave her identical smiles as she sat down. Harry had a huge grin on his face and Ron… Ron was stuffing his face. Hermione looked at her in awe.

"An inter-houser!" She breathed. Rosa laughed at her expression. Then she lowered her voice and spoke to Harry, Ron and Hermione quietly. "Guys, when I sat down the hat said it remembered my parents well." She began. Harry's eyes widened slightly and Ron choked on a sausage. Hermione gasped and leaned forward. "What did it say?" She asked. Rosa looked slightly irritated as she remembered what the hat had said. "It said it couldn't tell me who my father was, but it obviously knew." She murmured. They nodded in agreement. The rest of the feast was spent eating and listening to tales of the antics of Fred and George. Then Dumbledore stood up and called for attention. The hall fell silent.

"Thank you. Welcome to all you new students and welcome back to the old. This year, we have a knew Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Please welcome, Professor Moody!" There was a silence as the new professor sat down and observed everyone. Then Dumbledore made another announcement. "This year, something very special will be happening at Hogwarts." Rosa and Harry exchanged puzzled looks. "We will be hosting the Tri-Wizard Tournament!" There was a silence for a moment, then the whole hall burst into cheers. "The Tri-Wizard Tournament!" Ron gasped. He turned to Fred and George, who had giant grins on their faces.

"Will you to be entering." He asked. They were about to reply when Dumbledore mentioned the age barrier. The groaned disappointedly and Rosa laughed.

"What?" They asked simultaneously, which of course only made her laugh harder. Hermione smiled.

"She's laughing because of how shocked you are." She explained. "Did you really think that Professor Dumbledore would let you enter?" The twins rolled their eyes and Rosa finally stopped laughing. "And now, let us welcome the other two schools." Dumbledore stated. The doors of the great hall opened and the students of Beauxbatons walked… well, more like glided…in. The boys were entranced for a moment when a huge lady, practically the size of Hagrid, walked in. She was the headmistress. "Wow!" Ron whispered, and Harry nodded in agreement. Fred shook his head as if he were waking up from a dream and George simply stared. Rosa cleared her throat rather loudly and they seemed to snap out of a trace.

"And now!" Dumbledore spoke up again, "The students from Durmstrang!" The students walked in and the headmaster Karkaroff came last with another student.

"That's Viktor Krum!" Ron gasped. Krum caught Rosa's eye for a split second but then the headmaster spoke. "Dumbledore!" He boomed, "I heard you had a new student. A Silvermist at that." The students from Durmstrang and Beaxbatons were silent now and listened intently. Dumbledore's eyes flickered over to Rosa, who simply nodded slightly, she was used to questions. "You heard right Karkaroff." Dumbledore said calmly. "Miss Silvermist?" There was a collective gasp from the students as Rosa stood. Karkaroff stared, then turned to Dumbledore.

"I am sure you would not mind if we ask some questions about the Silvermists Dumbledore." He asked, in a cool tone. Madame Maxine (the headmistress of Beaxbatons) looked at Dumbledore too. He smiled and he raised his voice to everyone in the hall. "Annie Silvermist, Rosa's mother, has given Rosa permission to answer any questions about their family." Again everyone gasped. Viktor Krum looked at Rosa in surprise. Then Dumbledore told everyone to go to their common rooms so they did.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The Gryffindor common room was chaos. Rosa was surrounded by thousands of students. She raised her voice and yelled, "IF YOU WANT TO KNOW STUFF, SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!" Everyone was so startled that they did just that and Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down next to Rosa. Fred and George grinned approvingly at her. "Okay." She said. "One at a time, PLEASE!" Dean Thomas put up a hand. Rosa looked at him. "Thomas is it?" She asked.

"Yes." Dean said in surprise. "Dean Thomas. Um… I heard a story that all Silvermists are animaguses. Is that true?" He asked. Rosa opened her mouth to speak but Hermione beat her to it.

"The correct term is animagi, not animaguses." She said. Ron rolled his eyes and said,

"No one cares Hermione." And he was backed up by everyone else. Hermione crossed her arms in annoyance and Rosa smiled nervously.

"Yes it is." She said. Everyone gasped and whispers broke out again. Rosa continued. "We are all natural animagi, which means we have one air animagus form and one land animagus form." She explained. Neville raised his hand.

"Yes… um, Longbottem?" Rosa said, looking at Neville.

"Yes, Neville Longbottem." He said quietly. Rosa nodded. "Can you show us?" He asked. Immediately everyone fell quiet and looked at Rosa, waiting for her response. Rosa looked at the Prefects.

"Am I allowed?" She asked. They all nodded their heads vigorously. "Okay." She said, stepping back slightly. Then she transformed into…

**(A/N) Cliff-hanger! Please review and the next Chapter may come out sooner!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**(A/N) Okay, Thanks to ichoisnet122,** **Cecilia Muller and KirikaAndo for the follows and favourites. Thanks to guest, BlueWater5 and ShadowLOL for the reviews. Read on! Oh yeah…**

**Disclaimer: I only own the Silvermist family and the idea of inter-housing.**

**By the way,**

"**Blah"=Speech**

'**Blah'=Thoughts**

**Back to the story!**

Then she transformed into a beautiful red and gold phoenix. Everyone was silent. Then suddenly Harry stepped towards the phoenix, who was simply sitting and watching everyone else.

"Rosa?" He said, uncertainly. She looked at him and spread her wings. There was a collective gasp from everyone as she flew around the room. Then, with one melodious shriek, she landed and transformed back again. Everyone cheered and Seamus stepped forward from the excited crowd.

"Show us your land animagus form!" He begged. She laughed and stepped back again but this time she transformed into a sleek black panther. A few of the girls shrieked and ran back a bit. "Wicked!" Fred and George breathed simultaneously. Then she ran around the room, growling slightly at a cowering Lavender Brown before transforming into herself again.

"That was bloody awesome!" Ron yelled over the excited voices of the other Gryffindors. She grinned at him and bowed. Harry was strangely silent. Hermione noticed and looked at him anxiously.

"Harry? What's wrong?" She asked. He looked at her.

"Her animagus looked a bit like… like… Never mind. It couldn't be anyway." He muttered. Hermione rolled her eyes but decided not to push it. An excited Ron made his way to them.

"Did you know she even has a water animagus form?" He exclaimed.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"She can only turn into it when she's in water but she told us it's a dolphin." He replied. Rosa walked towards them.

"Hey guys. I'm gonna take a walk around the castle. You know, just to look around a bit. See you all later."

"Do you want us to come with you?" Ron asked, a little too eagerly. Hermione glared at him but Rosa shook her head.

"No, it's okay." She replied and she walked out of the buzzing common room. 'Where to start?' She thought to herself. She decided to just follow the long line of portraits outside the Gryffindor common room. She was walking near the dungeons when suddenly someone grabbed her from behind and clapped a hand over her mouth. She struggled furiously but to no avail. Then she was pulled into an empty classroom and her captor let her go. She turned around angrily and her jaw dropped. "Malfoy?" She exclaimed incredulously. "What do you think you're doing?" He sighed.

"Relax Rosa I just wanted to talk." He replied.

"So you dragged me into an empty classroom and locked the door, oh it all makes sense." She muttered sarcastically. He smiled slightly and shrugged.

"I wasn't sure you would come to talk to me." He explained nonchalantly. She scowled.

'Why does he look so unbothered? It's just plain infuriating.' She thought to herself. He seemed to know what she was thinking and smirked. "What do you want Malfoy." She sighed.

"First off, stop calling me Malfoy. Cause I don't wanna have to call you Silvermist. It's too long." He said. She looked surprised.

"Okay. Draco then." She said. 'Why did I even call him Malfoy in the first place?' She wondered. He smiled and sat down on a desk.

"I'll get to the point now." He said. She sat down too and waited for him to continue. 'This is a bit strange.' She thought suddenly. 'I'm sitting on a desk in an empty classroom with a boy I've only just met, and already dislike, to talk.' He sighed and looked at her straight in the eye.

"We didn't get off to a good start and I was wondering if we could start over?" He asked. He saw her doubtful look and hastily spoke again, "I didn't mean to be rude. Potter and his friends just annoy me a lot." She sighed but then smiled at him.

"I suppose I shouldn't have been so quick to judge you. I wasn't exactly very polite to you was I." He grinned and shook his head. She laughed and held out her hand.

"Rosa Silvermist." She said, a slight smirk on her face. He shook her hand and smirked too.

"Draco. Draco Malfoy." He jumped of the desk and she followed suit.

"See you around Draco." She smiled and ran out of the room (which she had somehow managed to unlock without him realising. He smiled and went back to the Slytherin common room. On his way he bumped into Blaise Zabini, a friend of his. Blaise smirked. "So what'd you think of the new girl?" He asked him. Theodore Nott had also come along and smirked. Draco rolled his eyes but couldn't suppress a grin.

"I think I can't wait until her week in Slytherin."

**(A/N) The next three chapters will focus on her times in the other houses and a bit of the tri-wizard drama. Please review! I want at least five more!**


End file.
